Trick Or Treat
Hi Everyone! Spirit here, I made this up and it is based off my friends and I, Sunny, Arti, Wetty, River, Forest and of course, Me! I'm gonna take them off their apprentices. They will be here as Hiddenpaw (Sunny), Wetpaw (Wetstream), Riverpaw (Riverpelt), Bramblepaw (Artimas Hunter) and Forestpaw... as... well, (Forestpaw!) xD The cameo characters and my sort of friends Icepaw (Icestorm), Mousepaw (Mousetalon, and Nightpaw (Nightfall) Rosepaw (Rosie) Sunnypaw (Frosty), Tawnypaw (Tawny) and Mistypaw (Misty) I really hope you enjoy it! Foreword: This was made entirely for fun. This has practically no drama other than us getting freaked out xD I really hope you enjoy it! Sorry, I was too lazy to do the alleigences xD Main Characters: Hiddenpaw: Black she-cat with a graceful slender shape and golden eyes like the sun. Wetpaw: Gray she-cat with one white paw and scratches on her belly with tinted yellow eyes Bramblepaw: Light brown tabby she-cat with one white paw and green eyes. Riverpaw: Light river blue she-cat with lighter wavy tabby stripes and pale blue eyes Sunpaw: Light golden she-cat with orange tabby stripes and a white chest, paws, tail tip and ear tips and amber eyes. ''' '''Forestpaw: Gray she-cat with forest green eyes. Cameo Characters: 'Icepaw:'' ''Icepaw is a lithe, muscular white she-cat with silver stripes. Her eyes are ice-blue, and she has a silver muzzle, paws, chest, and belly. (Trick Or Treating With Mousepaw and Nightpaw)' Mousepaw: Pale she-cat with darker flecks and a white chest. (Trick Or Treating With Nightpaw and Icepaw) Nightpaw: slender black she-cat with green eyes. (Trick Or Treating With Icepaw and Mousepaw) Rosepaw: Roseish pink she-cat with green eyes. (Trick Or Treating With Sunnypaw, Tawnypaw and Mistypaw) Sunnypaw: Light golden she-cat with blue eyes. (Trick Or Treating With Tawnypaw, Rosepaw and Mistypaw) Tawnypaw: Gray and tortoise-shell tabby she-cat with a yellow-ish shaped star on her haunch and green eyes. (Trick Or Treating With Sunnypaw, Rosepaw and Mistypaw) Mistypaw: Gray she-cat with golden-yellow eyes. (Trick or Treating with Sunnypaw, Rosepaw and Tawnypaw) Chapter 1 - POV Sunpaw : "Oh, I'm so excited! I'm so excited!" Sunpaw bounced up and down happily, as if she couldn't contain all her energy. : "What are you so excited about Sunpaw?" Featherwing asked gently. : "Halloween!" Sunpaw bounced up and down again and her eyes sparkled with happiness. : "Sunpaw, thats a Twoleg thing." Featherwing said sternly. : "So? It sounds like fun!" : "Sunpaw..." : "No Buts! I'm going to ask Goldenstar!" Sunpaw kneaded her paws on the ground in anticipation. : "Sunpaw, you won't get any--" She broke off when she realised Sunpaw was gone, leaving a trail of dust as she ran. : "Go-Goldenstar!" Sunpaw rushed in panting. : "Sunpaw? What can I do to help you?" : "Halloween!" Sunpaw replied happily. : "Yes, Thats a Two-leg thing right?" : Sunpaw nods and explains what Halloween's about. : Goldenstar nods. "That will relieve the tension in the clan, except we'd need to catch a whole lot of prey!" : "Still..." Sunpaw continued and after what seemed like moons Goldenstar nodded. : "Fine, I'll bring it up with the other leaders." Goldenstar replied, exparated. : "Yes!" '' Chapter 2 - POV Forestpaw :"So can we?" Forestpaw asked again, bouncing on her paws a bit. :Acornstar's gaze burned into Forestpaw. She felt her heart sink, and she protested, "All the other apprentices are! Come ''on!" :"I never said no," Acornstar purred, surprising Forestpaw. "Just don't get into a fight," he added sternly. :Forestpaw twitched her whiskers and nodded. "I promise not to!" She rushed to Bramblepaw. "He said yes!" :Bramblepaw purred. "Yes! We've got to get going, everyone else is waiting at HiddenClan!" :They called good-byes to everyone else and raced through AcornClan territory, coming to a halt at the familiar boundary line of HiddenClan territory. :"Let's freak them out!" Bramblepaw suggested. :Forestpaw flicked her tail. "How?" she asked, looking around. :"We can be..." Bramblepaw raced to a dark patch on the ground. "Mud monsters!" :Forestpaw purred loudly. "That would be fun," she agreed. :The two apprentices rolled in the mud, making sure it was sopping off of their fur in a thick layer, and continued on their way. :The leaf-fall leaves fell around them, making the shadows colorful. :As they arrived at the HiddenClan camp, Forestpaw picked out figures in the distance stiffen. A familiar yowl came and the figures bolted. :Forestpaw began to laugh, falling down. "It's just us, Forestpaw and Bramblepaw!" she called into the trees. :The cats emerged from behind trees. "Good one," Wetpaw observed dryly. :The leader of HiddenClan, Shadowstar, came out from the tunnel. "Here's a treat," he mewed, dropping something at Forestpaw's feet. :Bramblepaw was the first to recognize it. "Ew!" she screeched, leaping backward. "A frog!" :Hiddenpaw burst out laughing, falling into the mud smeared on the ground. :Shadowstar's whiskers twitched. "Trick or treat," he mewed. Chapter 3 - POV Hiddenpaw : Hiddenpaw jumped around in exitement. She couldn't wait to get to the maze. Every twelve moons, HiddenClan hosted it's famous Trick or Treat quest. : All apprentices from the four clans gathered and participate din a fun and scary contest of going through a maze and finding one of the three hidden warrior. Each one of them will give you a special treat fi you found them. : Every apprentice only got one chance at participating in this contest and Hiddenpaw was going to make the best out of it. She was determined to find a secret warrior and now with her friends here, it was going to be awesome. : "I can't wait!" she meowed. "I wonder who are going to be the three secret warriors. They enever tell any of us." : "That's because it's suppose to be a surprise." Wetpaw meowed laughing.. "Calm down or you won't even focus and find a secret warrior." : "I know." she meowed, trying to get all the mud off her pelt and she turned to Bramblepaw. "You bette be careful. That frog is nothing compared to how they really scare you in the maze." Hiddenpaw meowed, laughing at the memory. : "Shush! It's about to start!" Forestpaw meowed from behind them, looking up as Shadowstar leaped on a tree branch. : "Welcome apprentices!" he loudly meowed, this time getting every apprentice's eyes on him. "All of you know we are gathered here this special nigth for our Trick or Treat quest. All of you know the rules. You don't hurt each other but you are allowed to scare your opponents. Our three secret warriors are Orangemask, Hawkstalk and Cinderfrost." : "Three of the most sneakiest warriors in HiddenClan! I knew it!" Hiddenpaw meowed a little too loud and a few apprentices turned around to look at her. : "Alright. Like you all know, you are allowed to join groups, so go ahead and the quest will begin shortly." Shadowstar meowed and jumped down, joining some of the senior warriors. : "We're a group right?" Bramblepaw asked, excitement showing in her green eyes. : "Yup!" Wetpaw responded looking around to make sure which were her opponent's teams. : "Wait, how do Orangemask, Hawkstalk and Cinderfrost look like again?" Forestpaw asked trying to think for what colour of pelts she would have to look for. : "Orangemask is a ginger tabby, Hawkstalk is a really dark brown tom and Cinderfrost has blue-gray pelt." Hiddenpaw explained to her. : A yowl suddenly came from behind the apprentices and Shadowstar jumped up on the tree branch once more. "Let the quest begin!" Chapter 4 - POV Bramblepaw : Bramblepaw felt her heart soar as Shadowstar yowled, "GO!" : We're going to win this year! ''She thought excitedly. : Her group surged forword. They were one of the first to enter the maze and Sunpaw led them along the twisting and turning path. There was only one trail at the begginning and everyone was jostling against eachother. : "Can we fight the others?" Bramblepaw whispered to Forestpaw. Her Clanmate rolled her eyes. : "Do you sleep through every meeting? Shadowstar said no, but we can scare them." : Bramblepaw glances behind them. They had pulled far ahead of the other groups and she slowed down. "Hey, guys...what if we climbed up some trees and leaped back down and scared the others?" : Wetpaw nodded, her eyes gleaming. "Let's go!" : The apprentices scrambled up trees and Bramblepaw sat on a branch next to Riverpaw. There was no noise for a while, but soon there were pawsteps. Bramblepaw tasted the air and recognized Mousepaw and Nightpaw. They were alone and no one else was behind them. : They were coming...right below the tree... : "ATTACK!!!!!!!" yowled Bramblepaw as she hurled herself down. Riverpaw leaped down beside her and the other cats jumped down, surronding the two cats. Their dark pelts, gleaming eyes, and snarls and chilling wails made Nightpaw and Mousepaw freeze and run, screaming like kits. : The friends collapsed on the ground, howling with laughter. Finally, Bramblepaw pulled herself up and-still purring-meowed, "We should go..." : Sunpaw nodded and the other got up, one at a time. Bramblepaw wondered how they could find the secret warriors. They were ahead of the other cats, but the maze was bound to get trickier soon, with twists and turns and the other patrols would be catching up. : She scented the air....a whiff of something drew her attention. She focused on it. A faint scent of HiddenClan, tomscent...she followed it. She noticed a big chunk of dark brown fur and a few broken twigs. : "Guys," she pun around to face her friends. "I found it! We're on Hawkstalk's trail!" Chapter 5 - POV Wetpaw : (Wetty plz write about how we find Hawkstalk and scare him, then go back to camp to get Riverpaw's friend Amberpaw) : Need to delay the writing, NOBODY write on this! Chapter 6- POV Riverpaw : "Amberpaw!" Riverpaw padded over to her friend in excitement, "Aren't you happy for Halloween?!" Amberpaw joined in with her enthusiasm. : "Yes! Of course!" Every year, the four Clans would actually go "trick-or-treating". Cats would dress up as other cats, and the days before, the clans collect as much prey possible, and every cat goes to each clan and gets a piece of prey, so every cat has four pieces of prey. Then all the clans gather for a feast, and they'd make contests for everyone to join. : "Who are you going to go as?" Riverpelt asked Amberpaw, but she shrugged. : "I don't know. What about you?" Riverpaw thought for a moment, and then her eyes brightened at a great idea. : "Maybe...I could be you and you could be me!" Amberpaw's eyes gleamed. : "That's perfect...except we aren't alike." : "So? I could totally act like you." Amberpaw glared at her playfully. : "Yeah? I'd like to see you try!" Riverpaw glanced from side to side to make sure no one was watching, and she did her best version of Amberpaw. : "Oh my StarClan! There goes Forestfire! Oh, he's so cute!!!" Amberpaw hissed at her. : "I don't sound like that!" Riverpelt chuckled, then continued. : "Oh, Forestfire, won't you be my mate for eternity? We would have beautiful kits toge-" Riverpaw was cut off as Amberpaw tackled her, and they both rolled around playfully. Riverpaw got up, and looked at Amberpaw. : "Come on, it's funny!" Amberpaw glanced at her. : "Yeah, you're right!" All of a sudden, Brightstar called the meeting. : "All cats come to the TallRock so that we can begin the trick-or-treating." : Amberpaw and Riverpaw glanced at each other excitedly, and ran towards the TallRock to begin. Chapter 7 - POV Sunpaw : Sunpaw watched as Riverpaw and Amber chatted excitedly and heaved a heavy sigh. She wished that she would be able to join them. She joined part-time with Bramblepaw, Hiddenpaw, Riverpaw, Wetpaw and Forestpaw in the dash to get Hawkstalk, but Sunpaw couldn't help but feel lonely. : She stared across the clearing. So many apprentices chatted excitedly to one another, Sunpaw pin-pointed out Icepaw, Nightpaw and Mousepaw together, Icepaw looked especially excited, her tail twitching happily. : Rosepaw, Sunnypaw, Mistypaw and Tawnypaw all looked equally excited, bouncing up and down. Sunpaw was prepared to ask her when a cat laid a tail on her shoulder. : Sunpaw turned around to see her friend Bramblepaw looking at her. "Sunpaw! C'mon, I thought you were in our group to trick or treat." She looked on where Sunpaw was looking at Tawnypaw's trick or treat gang and Bramblepaw's tail drooped. : "Oh..." she sighed. : "No! I was hoping I could go with you guys, but it looked like you were having tons of fun." : "We were talking about strategies." Bramblepaw told her, while padding away with Sunpaw to the gang. : "Sunpaw!" Hiddenpaw purred, while Forestpaw skipped happily. : "You decided to come!" Wetpaw smiled! : Riverpaw rushed over with Amberpaw. "Sunpaw! Yay!" she purred. : "Okay, Lets make some scary costumes!" Sunpaw mewed Excitedly. "What are you going as Forestpaw?" Wetpaw asked. : "I'm going as a mud monster, and so is Bramblepaw." : Riverpaw's eyes widened in amazement. "Wow, thats so cool!" : Forestpaw puffed out her chest proudly. "I do my best!" she said, trying to act smart. Bramblepaw hissed playfully and batted a paw at her ear. : "Okay Hiddenpaw, what are you going as?" Sunpaw asked. : "I'm going as a black cat!" she mewed. : Sunpaw purred with amusement. "Hiddenpaw, you can't go as a black cat." : "Why?" : "Becuase you are one!" : The apprentices roared with amusement and Hiddenpaw shuffled her paws in embarrassment. : "I know that... Umm, I'll go as a..." she broke off when Wetpaw started. : "I'm gonna go as a evil-smelling monster! I'll roll into some wild garlic and stuff." : Forestpaw giggled. "You don't need a costume, Wetpaw, your already scary enough!" : "Hey!" : "Well I'm going as my clanmate, Forestfire." Riverpaw announced while Amberpaw glared at her in annoyance. : "Well I'm going as Wolfheart, and he moons over Riverpaw." Amberpaw explained. : "Well, I'm going to go as a leaf-monster." Sunpaw announced too. : "Lets make our costumes!" Hiddenpaw skipped with excitement. : "Okay, we'll meet back here when the moon shines brightest." Forestpaw explained, while the apprentinces nodded and set off to make their costumes. Chapter 8 - POV Forestpaw :Forestpaw led Bramblepaw back through the forest to where they had found the mud before. The mud from before was already plastered to her pelt, but she wanted to make sure that she had enough. :Bramblepaw talked loudly about how excited she was to get free mice to eat whenever she wanted, and Forestpaw's heart pounded. If she wanted mice, she was going to have to earn them with a costume. :Forestpaw gasped as her paw sunk into mud. Ooey, gooey mud. As Bramblepaw snorted, Forestpaw glared back at her. "Don't make me push you in." :Bramblepaw snorted again. "Just you try." Her tail flicked with amusement as she padded forward. :Forestpaw sneezed as she stuck her muzzle close to the squishiness. Bramblepaw laughed and Forestpaw leaped on her, sending both of them crashing into the mud. :They cracked up, choked on the mud, then cracked up again. :Forestpaw climbed out and went about shaking off her pelt, leaving small bits of mud here and there and the mud that had plastered on earlier. This would require a long swim and a cold night to clean off. :"Great for stalking," Bramblepaw commented dryly as she shook off her pelt. :Forestpaw poked a leaf with her claw and placed it carefully on Bramblepaw's head, causing her friend's eyes to gleam with fake anger. :"Hey!" Bramblepaw yowled. She went to the mud pile and flung a big pawful of mud at Forestpaw. :"It got in my ''eye!" Then she gave a fake, real-sounding gasp of surprise. "My eye fell out!" :Bramblepaw gasped. "Where is it?" Forestpaw heard her paws patter around. :"Here!" Forestpaw leaped on her, laughing as her friend collapsed. :"The moon is really bright," Bramblepaw noticed after a while of play-fighting. "We should get going." :Forestpaw nodded, trying to seem dignified. But it was impossible. :After a long, amused look, both of them yelled, "Free mice!" and raced off in a random direction. Chapter 9 - POV Hiddenpaw